Electrolytic cells require the input of electricity. The electricity is converted to a combustible gas. Various electrolytic cells are known in the art. Typically, electrolyzers operate at high current. For example, an electrolyzer that operates at about 300 watts may require 3-5 volts at 60 amps. A disadvantage of known electrolysis cells is limited efficiency of the electrolytic cells, namely the amount of electricity that must be input compared to the energy value of the combustible gas that is produced. The limited efficiency of known electrolytic cells has limited the use of electrolytic cells to produce a clean burning fuel. In addition, the use of high current to operate electrolyzers creates safety issues, particularly in domestic (i.e., residential) applications.